


Gif Porn Drabbles

by Sincestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult going through puberty, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexuality, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Promiscuity, Rough Sex, Top Castiel, Top Dean, gif porn drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: A collection of drabbles (generally less than 1,000 words) to go with gif porn or nsfw images found on tumblr.  Each chapter will have warnings/tags listed at the beginning to help avoid triggers and chapter titles will list the pairing or main pairing.  I will link to the post on my tumblr, though I urge you to be careful as each link will very likely contain nsfw images.  Proceed with caution and only if you are 18+.





	1. Destiel (Dean/Castiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags/warnings for this drabble: premature ejaculation, adult going through puberty, frottage, slight dirty talk, future top!Cas implied, slight dom!Dean, brief mention of teen sexuality
> 
> [Link](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/post/159724460580/easy-cas-dean-moans-as-cas-buries-his) to tumblr post containing gif/drabble. 18+ only please.

“Easy, Cas,” Dean moans as Cas buries his face deeper into the crook of Dean’s neck, whimpering almost pitifully.

“I know, baby,” Dean soothes, one hand sliding up to cup Cas’ shoulder and trying to slow him down. "But if you’re gonna build up the stamina to fuck me, you have to hold off for me. Can you do that?“

Cas lets out a shivery sigh and his hips slow mid thrust. He’s still close though, Dean can tell. Cas’ cock twitches where it’s still confined in his underwear, and Dean’s own answers in kind, bare where it’s nudged tight between the side of Cas’ and his pelvis. Neither one of them can go much longer, he knows. But they’ve been at it for a while, Cas humping him desperately and then Dean slowing him down when he’s right on the edge.

And god, Cas could probably hold out to actually fuck him now, Dean knows. He lasts almost ten minutes now every time. But, honestly? Cas has been like a horny teenager since he lost his grace, going through what amounts to human puberty in a rapid fire way Dean’s glad he never had to experience. And Dean fucking loves it. The way Cas is always so greedy for him. How quick he loses it. The training sessions where Cas just rubs against him, Dean edging him until Cas is almost crazy with the need to blow his load.

There’s nothing quite like Cas’ red, sweaty face, hair plastered to his forehed, eyes wild and needy as he huffs and puffs over Dean, hips snapping and rolling sinuously. Dean loves Cas’ rock hard dick butting up against his own through his briefs. Loves the way he can feel the wet spot as it grows darker and darker over the head of Cas’ cock.

He can remember being a teen and being frustrated by intense grinding, make out sessions like this. But now he loves every second of it. And as much as he is so eager to finally have Cas inside him, stretching him open and brushing over his prostate, he’s not quite ready to give this up.

Turning his head, Dean breathes hot and heavy over the shell of Cas’ ear, twists his own hips slighting, and groans. Despite the fact that he’s trying to hold back, Cas comes with a gritty whine, his hips stuttering and his body drawing tight and Dean bites back his grin. So predictable. So fucking easy.

When Cas goes limp over him Dean is quick to console him, "It’s okay, baby. You tried so hard. And you lasted a long time. Didn’t quite make our fifteen minute goal though.”

“Maybe next time,” Cas sighs, but he doesn’t sound too upset about it either and Dean thinks maybe Cas is enjoying this build up as much as he is. "But I should probably…"

Cas’ words trail off as his body shifts and his mouth starts its downward trek over Dean’s body. Oh yeah. That. Dean bites his lip and lets his eyes fall closed as Cas’ hot mouth sucks at his left hip bone. Yeah, it really doesn’t hurt that this always ends with Cas’ plush mouth sealed over his cock.

He’s not sure how long they’ll have to keep doing this before Cas is able to hang in there long enough to actually get his dick in Dean. But Dean’s never been a quitter.


	2. Destiel (Dean/Castiel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of drabbles (generally less than 1,000 words) to go with gif porn or nsfw images found on tumblr. Each chapter will have warnings/tags listed at the beginning to help avoid triggers and chapter titles will list the pairing or main pairing. I will link to the post on my tumblr, though I urge you to be careful as each link will very likely contain nsfw images. Proceed with caution and only if you are 18+.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Tags for this drabble: dubious consent, rough sex, top!Dean, promiscuous Castiel, college AU, Bisexual Castiel, slightly dom!Dean.
> 
> [Link](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/post/159725255305/zatnikatel-nsfw-oh-no-oh) to tumblr post containing gif/drabble. 18+ only please.

He’s tired of it. He’s tired of watching Cas fuck his way through half the college. He’s tired of people showing up randomly at their dorm at weird hours. The girls are bad enough, smiling nervously as they ask if Cas is around, a sweet smile meant to woo Dean into offering his best friend up. But the guys are the worst, meeting Dean’s withering gaze head on, like a fucking challenge. Like the asshole knows he’s getting ready to take something Dean holds near and dear, something Dean wants for himself but can’t seem to figure out how to have. 

He’s fucking over it. And he’s mid fuck before he realizes he never asked permission. Never got consent. But Cas came home smelling like a fucking brothel, men and women all over him. The innocuous lingering scent of a mixture of perfume and cologne and the more damning smell of sex, dick and pussy and Dean wouldn’t even know where to start guessing how many. Five? Ten? More? How many people does Cas fuck every week? At a party? Who even knows?

But never Dean. Except now he is fucking Dean. Or being fucked _by_ Dean. Hard, deep thrusts that make him grunt and whine, but he’s pushing back into it, lifting his ass and angling himself just right to take Dean’s dick to the hilt every time. And Dean’s not even sure how they got here, naked, sweaty, and fucking like animals in heat. But it doesn’t matter because Cas is tight and perfect around his cock, bare even though Dean knows better. But Cas has always been able to make him fucking crazy, so this is no shock.

“Harder,” Cas growls, and the word is muffled against the bedding, but Dean hears it anyway. And there’s the consent he didn’t get beforehand. Though, to be fair, Cas could have stopped this at any point between Dean slamming him against the wall when he eased through their door, quietly so as to not wake him, and now. But he’s not. There’s no fight in him, just sweet submission.

Dean buries his face in the hair at the base of Cas’ skull, and here there’s only the scent of Cas, strong and heady. Dean’s hips snap down hard, burying himself as deeply as he can for just a split second before he pulls up again. Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

The sound of their fucking, hard, meaty slaps as the front of his thighs meet the backs of Cas’, is loud and obvious. And Dean thinks that’s fucking perfect. Anyone close enough to hear will know, without a doubt. Cas is closed for business. He belongs to Dean now. No one else gets to fucking touch.

He’s delirious with need, aching and throbbing. And he knows he won’t last much longer, can’t at this pace. But when he hears what Cas is murmuring as he plows into his willing, pliant body, Dean loses it. He comes with a shuddery whimper, planting his dick as deep as he can while his seed spills out into Cas’ body.

“Wanted for so long. Needed you. God, just this. Nothing but this. Fuck, Dean, feels so goddamn good.”


End file.
